


Easy

by shiranuikai



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: AU, Erogenous Zones, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, birthday fic, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiranuikai/pseuds/shiranuikai
Summary: Marufuji teaches Kenta about a few of the thirty one erogenous zones.
Relationships: Hideo Itami | KENTA/Marufuji Naomichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heartbreakmosh (PompousPickle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/gifts).



> I wrote this for HeartBreakMosh's birthday. They are a wonderful friend to me and deserve a little MaruKEN fic as a gift. It's important to note that the writing of something like this would actually not be possible without their constant enthusiasm, encouragement, and belief in me. I'm very lucky to know them. Happy Birthday!

Marufuji shifted his weight on Kenta’s hips to relieve some of the pressure on his right shoulder before trailing kisses from his jaw to his earlobe. He paused for a moment and gently blew air into the hollow of Kenta’s ear, which earned a sharp twitch and a grunt from him. Maru laughed quietly and quickly kissed his cheek before turning his focus back to the task at hand. The large, square diamond earring that had become Kenta’s signature choice over the years glimmered as he squirmed just slightly beneath him, and Maru felt something warm coil in the pit of his stomach.

He tested the earring with his tongue first, the metal backing sharp and cool. Then he sucked Kenta’s earlobe into his mouth and gently rolled the piercing around, using his teeth to nip and tug at his skin. Maru found himself getting lost in the act, alternating between sucking at his lobe and running his tongue up and around the shell of his helix, letting his teeth drag there for a second before working back down. Suddenly, he felt two sharp taps against his bare side, as if they had simply been working on submissions during grappling practice, followed by Kenta’s low chuckling.

“Are you finished yet?”

Maru sat up straight, hands braced on Kenta’s pecs, and sighed. “That really does nothing for you?”

Kenta made a face while he rubbed at his ear and fiddled with the back of his earring, his lavender tinted hair hanging messy across his forehead. “What works for you doesn’t always work for me, you know that… besides, you’ve always been easy.”

Maru cocked an eyebrow, letting his fingers dig just slightly into the meat of his chest. “ _Easy_?”

Kenta nodded, a mischievous sort of smirk playing at his lips, his hands coming up to grip Maru’s wrists. He was never one to miss an opportunity to tease him. “Yeah, _easy_. It’s never taken much.”

He shook Kenta’s hands off of him and sat up straighter, his mind working quickly to process the allegation, if one could call it that. It was a weak bit of baiting, as far as Kenta’s usual material was concerned, but it did strike at Maru’s ego in a way that he didn’t enjoy, especially after he failed to turn Kenta on playing with his earring. As he thought, his fingers began to idly trace small circles into his chest and he felt Kenta shift again, his hips coming up just briefly, lips parted as if in a perpetual sigh. Maru realized exactly what he needed to do. He smiled.

“I want to tell you about an article I read earlier this week,” Maru said, sliding off Kenta’s hips and pushing his thighs apart to make space for him to kneel in between them.

Kenta made an impatient noise and rolled his eyes, bringing his right arm up to rest behind his head. “Oh _great_ , let’s hear it then.”

Maru leaned over him, hips pressed against his. “Did you know, Kenta, that there are _thirty one_ erogenous zones on the human body? Some of them are obvious, like cocks, nipples, necks… but then there’s the tongue.” Maru gripped Kenta’s chin and kissed him, his tongue easily parting his lips. Kenta responded greedily, the hand at his side coming up to graze his cheek, but before he could get comfortable, Maru sat back with a grin. “The tongue is really important… you have to know how and _where_ to use it.” 

Kenta’s eyes narrowed and he looked on the verge of protest, but Maru took advantage of his still outstretched arm and gently ran a finger from his wrist to the base of his armpit, which made Kenta twitch almost immediately. “The arm has several erogenous zones on it. The wrist is one, but so are palms, fingertips…” He stroked the back of one finger lightly over Kenta’s bicep and inner arm and watched the tension slowly melt from his body, despite his very obvious desire to complain. “This area is quite popular… but I can show you something else.”

Maru bent quickly and used his tongue to trace the same path that his finger once occupied. Kenta made a noise low in his throat and his skin erupted in chills. He could feel how still he was trying to be, so clearly attempting to behave for the sake of Maru not taking away that contact. He dragged his nose into the well of his armpit instead, letting his warm breath wash over the thick hair there, and felt Kenta stir again.

“There? Really?”

Maru turned his head to look at him and nodded. “It’s a popular zone. Would you like me to stop your lesson?”

Kenta shook his head and gestured vaguely with his free hand. “You can continue. I’m paying attention.”

Maru chuckled and sat back, pushing Kenta’s thighs just slightly further apart as he did. “Very gracious of you.” He bent once again and licked slowly around his navel before trailing kisses to the band of his briefs. Kenta raised his hips hopefully but Maru pushed them down. “You know all about the navel, the stomach… the thighs.” 

He massaged at them then, letting his nails drag over the sensitive, softer skin of his inner thighs. Kenta let out a low groan he looked like he’d rather have kept quiet, both of his hands finding purchase in the sheets around him. Maru worked him over for a few moments, enjoying the way he twitched and jerked under his hands, before pausing and extending one leg out. He allowed it to rest on his shoulder and Kenta watched him with some trepidation.

“I know feet are a _zone_ , or whatever you’re calling them.”

“Correct,” Maru said and kissed the flat of his foot. “But that’s an obvious one. I wanted to talk to you about your knees.”

“My _knees_?”

“They’re an erogenous zone people don’t consider but they’re actually quite sensitive.” To demonstrate his point, Maru stroked his fingers over his knee cap, letting them brush the skin just above and below the bone. After a few moments, Kenta’s leg spasmed uncontrollably and he made a noise of contempt. “And not just there, but here, as well.” Maru caressed the skin behind his knee and Kenta sighed loudly, his eyes squeezing shut and his fists tightening around the sheets. Taking advantage, Maru quickly dipped his head and snuck his tongue into the crease where his knee bent and Kenta audibly gasped.

“ _Michi-san-_ ”

Maru let his leg gently drop from his shoulder and used both hands to pull Kenta’s briefs down, revealing his more than ample hardness. “Which of us is the _easy_ one?”

Kenta snorted and sat up, leaning on his good shoulder. “Alright, alright, point taken. Can I choose the next activity now? It’s my birthday, after all.”

Maru tugged Kenta’s briefs away and dropped them off the side of the bed. “Yeah, as if you were going to let me forget that.” He planted kisses in the coarse hair above his groin, privately delighting in the way Kenta whined and shivered. “Should I show you what else I can do with my tongue?”

“Anything that gets you to talk less would be nice.”

Maru laughed. “Happy Birthday, Kenta.”


End file.
